


Best Friends

by pixelpiano



Series: November of Lesbians [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: Shiki is always worried that her shyness is a burden on her best friend...





	Best Friends

* * *

_Shortly before the events of the first week take place, Eri punches a guy who won’t stop harassing Shiki at 104…_

             The two girls walked side-by-side, silently sipping on their overpriced coffee as they walked down the crowded boulevard. Shiki hung a couple paces behind her friend, her head hung low in embarrassment.

             “Look,” Eri finally said with a sigh of defeat, “I’m sorry I caused a scene back there, but I wasn’t gonna let a sleaze like that keep tormenting you Shi…”

             Shiki muttered a soft acknowledgement and took another sip of her drink.

             “Come on Shi, what’s bothering you?” Eri said again, whirling around to look at her friend. Shiki’s bangs hung in front of her face, obscuring her smudged glasses. She shook her head, and her black bangs swished back and forth in front of her face.

             “Are you…mad at me Shi?” Eri finally asked, hanging her head. She fiddled with her phone and stared at her phone background—a picture of the two girls from when they were just starting high school, with Shiki displaying a rare and confident-looking smile.

             “I don’t…” Shiki began softly, “I don’t always want you…to have to take care of me Eri…”

             Eri looked up with a start to see tears streaming down her friend’s cheeks. She pulled out her hankerchief and handed it to Shiki, who removed her glasses and dried her eyes. As Shiki went to give Eri’s hanckerchief back however, she felt a soft hand on her cheek and looked up to see Eri’s confident, radiant face looking back at her.

             “You know I love you, right Shi?” Eri asked, causing Shiki’s cheeks to turn bright pink. “I…I know I probably don’t say it as much as I should…” Eri hesitated, looking to the side, “but I…I need you just as much as you need me.” Eri sighed, then looked Shiki right in the eyes, “Please don’t ever forget that, yeah?”

             Shiki just stared up at her friend, whose face was so close that she could see it clearly without her glasses on. She let out a soft chuckle, which quickly became a fit of teary-eyed laughter, and hugged her friend tightly around the waist.

             Eri stood, frozen in confusion a moment, and hugged her friend back in her own mixture of nervous laughter and teary eyes. The two stood laughing in each other’s arms in the middle of the sidewalk, as if the world around them had stopped for a time.

             Finally, Shiki let go of her friend to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. She let out a contented sigh as she adjusted her glasses back on her face and looked her friend with soft, kind eyes. “Thank you Eri,” she said softly, “for everything,” and leaned in to give her friend a peck on the cheek before hurrying on ahead down the path they had been walking.

             Eri just stood a moment in stunned silence and brought her hand up to her face to touch the place where Shiki’s lips had brushed against her cheek. When she blinked back into reality a moment later, Shiki had already covered half a block without looking back, and Eri scrambled to catch up to her friend shouting “Wait up!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Your clue for next week's fandom is: "It started out with a kiss..."


End file.
